Galick Gun
& & or & |similar='Kamehameha Orga Blaster Finger Galick Gun Final Galick Cannon Double Galick Gun Double Galick Cannon Super Galick Gun' }} Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou; also translated as "Garlic Cannon") is one of Vegeta's signature attacks, an energy wave similar to Kamehameha. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, the attack is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). Overview To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, fuchsia-colored energy beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. Vegeta first used this move against Goku in their first fight during the Saiyan Saga. When Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha, Vegeta noted that the two attacks are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatched it easily by using a quadruple Kaio-ken. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell used this attack against Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, to no effect. During Vegito's fight against Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan, Buu used one of Gotenks' attacks which consists of a Kamehameha and a Masenko, with the ghosts placing their hands over their heads, preparing the Masenko, but instead saying "Galick Gun" (a mistake in the FUNimation Dub). In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan Vegeta would used a blue colored version of the Galick Gun during his battle with Baby Gohan. Video Games Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's moves he can use in battle in many video games (including the ''Gokuden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series). In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the Galick Gun is performed by Vegeta throwing his hand backwards then forwards, thus shooting the beam. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Vegeta uses a crimson Galick Gun as his Ultimate Blast in his what-if Super Saiyan 3 form. Here, Vegeta uses his newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 powers to magnify the power of the Galick Gun to incredible heights, probably even more than a standard Big Bang Attack or Final Flash (which are simple Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, though his Final Flash is capable of clashing with Ultimate Blast's despite being an Super Attack/blast 2), and gives it a crimson aura similar to the 10x Kamehameha. Variations The Galick Gun has many variations: *'Finger Galick Gun' – Vegeta used technique very similar to Galick Gun to destroy the planet Arlia and its moon, only it was fired from the finger and spiraled like the Special Beam Cannon. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Double Galick Gun' – Vegeta charges up a Galick Gun in each hand and fires them both together with twice the power. Vegeta uses this in an attempt to destroy Frieza in his second form. Frieza, however, was unharmed and unfazed by the attack. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill one of Babidi's henchmen, Pui Pui. This technique is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Super Galick Gun' – A full powered version of the Galick Gun, created and used by the Great Ape Baby. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. **'Renzoku Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, this attack is renamed "Galick Blast", similiar to the Spirit Bomb being renamed "Spirit Blast", likely since it is on Broadcast TV. *Galick Gun is colored purple. Purple is the color of death in Japan. *The Galick Gun could be descibed as the brother of the Kamehameha. Gallery 142-06.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell charging his Galick Gun 157 3.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell firing his Galick Gun Dragon-Ball-Z-Ultimate-Tenkaichi-42.jpg|Vegeta charges the Galick Gun in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dragon-Ball-Z-Ultimate-Tenkaichi-08.jpg|Vegeta charges the Galick Gun in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dragon-Ball-Z-Ultimate-Tenkaichi-49.jpg DBZUTVEGETAGALICKGUN(SCOUTER).jpg|Vegeta fires the Galick Gun in Ultimate Tenkaichi Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks